diedrachenschulefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kenan
thumb|400px Der Humor nimmt die Welt hin, wie sie ist, sucht sie nicht zu verbessern und zu belehren, sondern mit Weisheit zu ertragen. Werte Stufe: 3 Lebenspunkte: 14 Ausdauer: 9 Abwehr: 11 Resistenz gegen Gifte: 14 Resistenz gegen Klimabedienungen: 2 Basiswerte: Stärke: 63 Geschicklichkeit: 85 Kondition: 58 Intelligenz: 56 Aussehen: 88 persönliche Austrahlung: 97 Reflexe: 82 Führunsgsstärke 76 Selbstbeherrschung: 85 Sinne: Sehen: 8 Riechen: 8 Tasten: 8 Hören: 8 Schmecken: 10 Sechster Sinn: 3 Waffenkunde: - Bogen - Armbrust - Stichwaffen Fertigkeiten: perfekt: Bogenkampf zu Pferd, Geländelauf, Reiten, Scharfschießen, Verführen gut: Beschatten, Erste Hilfe, Kampf zu Pferd, Kampf in Dunkelheit, Lippen lesen, Schlösser öffnen, Spurenlesen, Tarnen, Überleben, Wahrnehmung normal: Balancieren, Beredsamkeit, Fangen, Fallen stellen, Heilkunde, Horchen, Kampftaktik, Klettern, Meucheln, Menchenkenntnisse, Rechnen, Schleichen, Stehlen, Tierkunde, Verhören, Charakter Charaktere: Er wünscht beachtet zu werden, wo immer er geht und steht. Er wirkt auf Frauen sehr anziehend, und das weiß er. Betritt er einen Raum, so wenden sich ihm die Blicke der Frauen zu, und die Männer betrachten ihn mit Neid. Er bewundert schöne Frauen, mag aber nicht, wenn sie laut reden oder sich auffallend kleiden. Seine Begleiterin muß sich immer züchtig benehmen. Er selbst will im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen! Er hält sich gern im Freien auf, besonders bei Tag, wenn die Sonne, seine Gebieterin, scheint. Und er liebt sportlichen Wettbewerb, bei dem er sich auszeichnet. Man könnte meinen, er würde die unvermeidliche Niederlage fürchten, die jeder irgendwann einmal erlebt. Aber er weiß sogar die Niederlage in einen Sieg zu verwandeln. Das ist sein großer Auftritt! Dem glücklichen Sieger gegenüber erweist er sich mit königlicher Haltung als ein Mensch, der über allem steht. So großartig macht er das, daß manche Zuschauer ihn in der Verwirrung für den Sieger halten! Jedenfalls werden sie genau wie er glauben, nur ein unglücklicher Zufall habe ihn um den Triumph gebracht, der seinen überlegenen Talenten eigentlich gebührte. Er ist ausgesprochen extrovertiert. Er lacht gern. Er ist kein Großmaul oder Bluffer, doch gelegentlich kann er ein Tyrann sein. Er findet das Beste nicht zu gut für sich. Damit klappt es gewöhnlich, denn was ihm gehört, ist in seinen Augen das Beste. Darüber läßt er nicht mit sich streiten. Halbe Maßnahmen sind nichts für ihn. Wenn er in den Kampf zieht, wird es wahrscheinlich eine glorreiche Schlacht werden. Wenn es ums Verlieben geht, müssen die Funken sprühen - oder noch besser, ein Freudenfeuer daraus werden. Er spielt mit dem Leben, mit der Liebe, mit dem Geld. Er findet es nicht leichtsinnig, auf ein Hasardspiel einzugehen, denn er fühlt, es sei einfach sein Schicksal zu gewinnen. Männer mögen ihn, weil er sich nicht lumpen läßt. Frauen mögen ihn, weil er überlegen, feurig, intensiv ist. Er hat eine offene Hand und ist ein wertvoller Freund. Wenn Not am Mann ist, nimmt er große Risiken und Gefahren auf sich, um die Sicherheit der Menschen, die er liebt, zu gewährleisten. Gewöhnlich ist er beliebt. Auch diejenigen, die es auf die Dauer hart finden, mit seinem Ego zu leben, haben nichts Persönliches gegen ihn. Sie haben ihn gern - aus sicherer Entfernung. Anfangs mag man von seiner alles überwuchernden Selbstsicherheit vor den Kopf gestoßen werden. Aber der Einfühlsame spürt, daß er seltsam verwundbar ist. Er braucht Menschen, die seine hohe Meinung von sich selbst teilen, und er strengt sich gewaltig an, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Man kann nie fehlgehen, wenn man ihm schmeichelt, denn was man ihm auch sagt, nichts kann seine eigene hohe Meinung von sich selbst übertreffen. Das ist seine Achillesferse, denn ein Redegewandter kann so seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen. Er ist leicht zu überreden, zu einer Lohnerhöhung, einer Anleihe, einem Gefallen, sogar zu einer Heirat. Ständig verliebt und entliebt er sich. Liebesgeschichten sind sein Lebenselement. Er ist nur glücklich, wenn er ein reizvolles weibliches Wesen, das ihn bewundert, ausführen kann. Früher oder später wird er eine Frau finden, ohne deren Bewunderung er nicht leben kann - und sie heiraten. seine Frauenkenntnis läßt oft zu wünschen übrig. Obwohl er königliche Verachtung über Frauen mit lockerem Lebenswandel verhängt, wird er leicht das Opfer gerade dieses Typs. Sie wissen seine Riesenschwäche auszunutzen – die Eitelkeit. In der Arbeit ist er oft nachlässig, aber das kann er gut vertuschen. Hastig und impulsiv Erledigtes tarnt er mit dekorativem Anstrich. Wenn das nicht möglich ist, entschuldigt er sich, es fehle ihm die Geduld für Kleinkram, und läßt durchblicken, daß sich Geringere mit derartigem Zeug abgeben sollen. Irgendwie gelingt es ihm, alles immer so hinzustellen, als ob andere daran Schuld wären. Das kann Mitarbeiter mit der Zeit zur Verzweiflung bringen, aber er kümmert sich nicht all zusehr um die Gemütsverfassung anderer Leute. Obwohl er schöpferisch sein kann, fehlt es ihm gewöhnlich an Tiefe und Bedeutung. Er ist ein Mann des Schaugeschäfts, ein Produzent, der immer die blendende oberflächliche Wirkung sucht. Das genügt, ihn zu befriedigen. Er wird zornig, wenn es nicht nach seinem Kopf geht, und er duldet keinen Widerspruch. Ist etwas schiefgelaufen, so wird er mürrisch. Man muß sehr vorsichtig sein, ihn nicht zu provozieren, wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist. Aber lange hält die Depression bei ihm nicht an. Es warten auf ihn so viele Gelegenheiten, sich als königlicher Eroberer zu beweisen. Er ist eifersüchtig. Er thront zwar auf dem Gipfel, befürchtet jedoch, hinabgezogen zu werden ins Tal des Wettbewerbs mit geringeren Sterblichen. Die Frau, die er zur Liebhaberin oder Ehefrau hat, sollte sich davor hüten, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Er kann sehr heftig reagieren. Aussehen: Kennn ist durchschnittlich sportlich von der Satur, hat mittellanges dunkelbraunes Haar und stechend Grün-Blaue Augen, welche sehr auffallen Vorlieben: - Frauen , Tiere , Essen absolut alles an Essen Kenan ist wohl der unersättlichste Kerl der einem je begegnen könnte ... Abneigungen: - Rauschgifte , zu Laute Musik , zu große Menschen mengen Stärken: großzügig, gerecht, hilfsbereit, freiheitsliebend, optimistisch, aktiv, entschlossen, leidenschaftlich Schwächen: verschwenderisch, prahlend, maßlos, stolz, extrem herrschsüchtig, egozentrisch Sonstiges: hat eine Tätowierung die Wirbelsäule hinunter thumb|left|334px Ihn begleiten ein weißer Rabe namens Omega, seine treue Hündin Alpha und sein Pferd Deus. thumb|340pxthumb|left|300px